In Love with his brother
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: When Edward left Bella she was heart broken but, what if Emmett came back to comfort her? They fall in love...When Edward comes back will Emmett & Bella stay together or will the brothers fight till the end? Better ? who will Bella choose in the end? Read


***Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does!**

_This is my 1st Bella and Emmett fanfic Enjoy! This is 2nd ever fanfic I think :)_

* * *

Bella'sPOV:

It's been one month since the Cullen's left Forks.

I felt bad for waking Char- err, my dad up in the mornings. When Edward left me a big gaping hole was left in my chest, and my heart shattered into a million pieces unable to be mended back together. I felt horrible and honestly felt like dying. I tried not to think about them but when I wake up I expect _him_ to be there. When I was thinking this I was interrupted by my father calling me.

"Bells!" my Dad yelled from downstairs

"Come and eat something before you die of starvation."

"Coming dad!" I yelled I was moping down the stairs like a lazy turtle.

"Bells honey, I left you some eggs on the stove."

"Kay. Thanks." I sat at the table and ate my eggs.

I got my books and jacket and headed down the steps to my ancient truck & headed for school. When I got there Mike Newton threw a twizzler at the back of my head. I turned around.

"Bella want to go to the movies this Saturday?" He smiled hopefully.

I nodded my head and he frowned. At the end of the day I was drained. I fainted when I got to my house. My dad found me on the floor near the stairs. "Bella, Bella? Are you alright?"

"Dad?" I tried to say. But he didn't hear me. He called to come check on me. He said it was just depression and he'd check on me in a week. "Dad. I'm fine. I think it was just some kind of food I ate. Don't worry and don't tell _mom_."

"Thank God your okay Bells." He hugged me tight. I didn't know where I was until I felt my head hit something, my mattress. And I feel in deep sleep.

I didn't dream that night because I took a couple pills to relieve me anxiety. I awoke to hear my window open and closed my eyes tightly. "Victoria." I whispered to myself. But to my surprise it was my oversized teddy bear Emmett. I smiled

"Hey Emmett are the _others _here?"

"Nahh, Its just me." After he said that He grabbed me into one of his giant bear hugs.

"Em….Emmett cant breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. Its just I missed you so much."

"Where's Edward?" I asked my stomach started turning after I'd mentioned his name

"Oh, he's there with the Denali Clan up in Alaska."

After he'd said that tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks and Emmett wiped them away in one movement of his hands.

"Isn't Rosalie mad at you for coming up to check on me?" I asked suddenly not knowing why I cared.

"Err, nope didn't bother telling her. You know how she get's with all her moods." He said grinning

"I'd better get going. Don't want the family to get mad you know. If Esme knows I came here without her to see you. Do I even have to finish?" he laughed rather huskily

I giggled for a short moment and then got serious.

"Emmett don't leave me please, I need someone here please Emmett please." I said sighing

"Bella I'll stay for as long as you need me. I just don't understand how any man could just leave you like that, I mean your beautiful and so fragile and if I were Edward I'd never leave you." He said it seriously

"Do you really mean that Emmett?" I said frowning

"Yes, I meant it all. Don't tell Rose okay? She'll literally throw me out a window and kill me." He said it while holding back laughter

I grinned "Strangely true." I said laughing

All of sudden it all happened so fast.

…..

Emmett put me on his toes and starting to kiss me. It felt strange because Edward my Edward used to do that. I started to cry.

"What's wrong Bells? I mean if I suck at it you could tell me. Not used to kissing a human you know." He laughed his booming laugh.

"No Silly. You were awesome." I said blushing

"Hm, Better than Edward?" He asked hopefully

"Ooh. Cant say." I started to laugh

He kissed me again.

And I stopped because I needed to breathe. I was so happy sort of. I mean I was wishing it was Edward but at the same time loving that it was Emmett doing it and not him. Emmett stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked

"Charlie's coming. Mind if I hide under your bed?"

I giggled softly "Nope go right under."

As soon as he was under Charlie walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

"Nope, not me it was my T.V." I laughed

"Your T.V. isn't on Bells." He said looking suspicious

I heard Emmett chuckle really softly, and I did too.

"Dad really I just turned it off. You believe me right? I promise it was no one." I said that while crossing me fingers, you know just in case I laughed

"Well, okay Bells. I'm going to go to the diner want to go with me?" he said smiling warmly

"Sure Dad." I said sighing And he turned and went out my door to go start up the police cruiser.

"Emmett, Can you come to? Just sit behind us or something."

"Um, sure Bella babe. Just lemme go to my house and put on some new clothes. I wont be long I promise bells. It'll only take a sec; you know I'm like lighting he said." He flashed his shiny white teeth.

"Kay, Emmett. See you at the diner." I said while going to get some clothes to put on.

"I can help if you'd like." He offered smiling I couldn't help but to giggle and smile.

"Nawh, no thanks Ed-Emmet."

"Okay Honey. Love you Bells. Err, I mean bye Bells."

I turned around to hug him when I saw him jump from my window. He looked so graceful even from jumping from _a_ window. I put on my my tank top and a pair of jeans and skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Char- Dad." I said smiling

"Hello, Bells. I see your feeling better. Maybe it was something you ate kiddo."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said smiling

"That T.V. must be something special eh?" he sounded hopeful

"Dad, what are you talking abo-. Oh, yeah the show helped a lot." I said trying to hold in the giggles

"Oh, good so does that mean your over Edwin err, I mean Edward?"

Immediately I feel to the ground clutching my stomach when I started aching violently. My whole body started shaking. I was nodding my head continuously. Suddenly I felt my cool tears run down my face.

"Bells, I'm sorry its just that I thou-."

"No, dad its okay its my fault." I said while weeping

"Bells its okay. Hes just some boy anyway."

Now that really hurt. Edward wasn't just some boy. He was _the_ boy. The one I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity. I thought I could never live without him. But, I figured out I really can't.

"Dad, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to my room." I ran up the stairs and tripped on the last one but got back up. I was still crying and collapsed on my bed.

Emmett was there and I curled up against his ice cold marbled skin. He stroked my hand and kissed my forehead saying "Its alright honey its going to be okay." All I thought to myself was _no its not. Not without him, _although I felt better in Emmett's steel grasp the hole in my chest still ached for Edward.

"I love you Bella. I don't ever want to see you cry again. Edward will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that." He said

"I think I love you too Emmett." I said blushin

Then, after a long moment I stopped crying and looked up at Emmett's face.

* * *

_I think I'll continue but, review && tell me what u want to happen in chapter 2....I think I'll make it about 5chapters idk yet 8-) So yeah review..._

* * *


End file.
